Over the years there have been many inventions which have been devised to teach or correct a golfer's swing. The golf swing can be broken down into three basic phases: take-away, impact and follow through. Balance is essential in the follow through of a golf swing and is generally achieved with proper swing mechanics which occurs in the first two phases of the golf swing. For this to occur it is imperative that the lower part of the body be stabilised to prevent any unwanted vertical motion.
Erroneous swing mechanics can lead to an increase incidence of injury that is resultant from uncontrolled and misdirected shots. An incorrect balance of weight in the lower part of the body can cause a variety of errant shots including fat (striking ground first) and thin (striking only ball and no turf) shots. Other common swing faults pertinent to golfers, include right knee lateral sway, vertical motion, excessive lower body motion in the short game ie. Chipping and putting, and extra long swings.
Current devices that attempt to control the movement of the player's body are generally overly restrictive, complicated and inaccurate in the movement defined. The devices are designed to restrict the body movement of the player by securing or immobilising various parts of the body such as the head, waist, shoulders, arms or legs. However, often the devices are cumbersome and awkward including multi-strap hand or leg braces that are uncomfortable and require a fair amount of time to adjust their position. In addition, whilst these may support the players and guide their movement, the devices hinder the development and movement of supporting muscles which would otherwise occur if the player were self supported.
The previous devices fail to provide a method whereby the swing of a golfer can be easily and conveniently controlled in a round of golf, such that the golfer can adjust the stance throughout a round of golf depending on the characteristics of a particular golfer and environmental conditions such as variations in the inclination of a course, without the need to readjust settings or positioning of the device.